A Lucky Valentines Day
by sethb1
Summary: Today is Valentines Day and this one is going to be a special one for Tsuaksa. Will Tsuaksa find love in this special day? this is A one chapter story. This is a OCxTsuaksa fan fic


A Lucky Valentines Day

A Lucky Star Valentines day fan fic

By Seth.

NOTE: Ok when you people see this * * that mean the action. here for a example Seth: hi there. *smile* Inside those stars are the action on what the character are doing or where they go. So enjoy this fan fic also this is an OCxTsuaksa for rememder I do not own lucky star.

Today is Valentines Day there are four girls in the homeroom of

Tsukasa: Morning Yuki-chan...Morning Kona-Chan...

Konata: Morning Tuskasa. Morning Kagami

Miyuki: Morning Kagami-san, Morning Tsukasa-san

Kagami: Morning you two

Konata: So today is Valentines Day huh?

Miyuki: That's right Konata-san you are correct.

Kagami: *Thinking*Hmmm... I wonder...

Tsukasa: What's wrong sis...

Kagami: Well wasn't there new student in your class..?

Konata: Oh...Ya...You mean that new kid Seth...He's somewhere here but I do not know?

Kagami: How long was he here for...?

Konata: Hmm...About two to three week ago I remember it as if it was yesterday

*Flashback*

*3 weeks ago in the morning*

Kuroi: Morning everyone...

All students: Morning

Kuroi: Today class I have a special surprise.

Konata: What a pop quiz?

Kuroi: No Izumi...Not this time...But we have a new student...Come on in!!!

*The door opens and a boy with dark brown mid length hair and dark brown eyes walk to the front of desk.*

Kuroi: Do you want to tell about yourself to the class?

??? Y-y-yes ms...

Kuroi: Great. Go ahead...

??? Ok well...M-m-my name is Seth...I like to play video games...Read manga...And watch anime...

Kuroi: You too huh?

Seth: Hmm...

Kuroi: I have a student that does all that. Isn't that right Izumi.

Konata: Yup!!! You go kid!!!!

Kuroi: Okay settle down Izumi...So Seth anything else you like to say about yourself?

Seth: yes. I am kind and also very shy...

Kuroi: Thank you Seth. So may you take a seat...Hmm...?Take that empty seat next to Tsukasa...

Seth: ...?

Kuroi: She is the one with the yellow ribbon.

Seth: Oh ok..Thank you...

Kuroi: No problem. It's my job as a teacher after all...

*Seth sits at his seat*

Seth: *Looks to Tsukasa* Hi.

Tsukasa: *Blush* Umm...Ah..Umm..Hi...

Seth: *Looks back to he was at first* ...*Sigh* Ahh..

*Back to the present*

Konata: So ya that how it goes. But he does not talk much. He was right he is very shy.

Kagami: So you three never tried to talk to him at all..

Konata: Well Tsukasa did once. All he did was say hi to her and than she said it back. But..

Kagami: Wha..What?

Konata: When she did. She was blushing..

Kagami: S..S..So what..

Konata: Oh..Kagamin..When a girl blushes when talking to a boy that mean she must likes him..

Kagami: It was only one time and two Konata she always does..

Konata: well Kagamin that wasn't the only time she did..

Kagami: You got to be kidding right?

Konata: Nope..When she trys to talk to him she blushes and yet she couldn't

Kagami: Tsukasa..Is this true!?

Tsukasa: Umm..um..yes..Sis is true..

Kagami: But..But..Why..?

Tsukasa: Well. He is very cute. But also he is very kind and helpful..

Kagami:Huh..how?

Konata: Well Kagami..I tell you and also there more than that.

*FLASHBACK*

*2 Weeks ago in the morning*

*Seth sitting in his seat with his head down and half-asleep*

Seth: ZZZZZZ

Tsukasa: Morning Kona-Chan

Konata: Morning Tsukasa..Hey Tsukasa where Kagami?

Tsukasa: Oh sis is just at study hall so she can do some extra studying for an exam.

Konata: Oh ok..*Yawn* I shouldn't of play that game all night long. I couldn't get any sleep. What about you Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: I couldn't sleep for some reason. I couldn't stop thinking of something.

Konata: Or someone. Is it about that new kid Seth..

Tsukasa: *Blush* Wha..No..No..Umm..What makes you say that Kona-Chan

Konata: Well the two of you do sit next to each other. And you are the only one to talk to him. But he doesn't talk to anyone one eles..I guess he is right about being shy?..

Tsukasa: *Still blushing* Ya..But I am tried Kona-Chan..

Konata: Heh...Well we are not the only two who are..

Tsukasa: Why you say that Kona-Chan?

Konata: *Points to Seth*

Seth: ZZZZZ *Talking in his sleep* No..No..Stay away. Stay away. I am a member of S.T.A.R.S...Help me someone. Thank you for saving me..

Konata: Hmm..Someone played a long game of a certain survival horror game. It's one of the best that's out there.. Wait a min..Is it there more than playing a game..?

Seth: ZZZZZ *Talking in his sleep* Unagi..You're so cute..Una..Una......Popotan!

Konata: Hmmm..Popotan?..Oh that's right that is the anime that was the dating sim game. I also played that game ..Hmmm so he played it too. Or he could have just watched that anime..I had seen that also hehe..

Tsukasa: *Blush* Seth-kun is cute when he is sleeping.

Konata: Did you just?..

Tsukasa: Ahh..Is not what you think Kona-chan!!

Konata: So you do like Seth Tsuakasa..Ooo..So wonderful your first love..

Tsukasa: *Blush* Ok maybe I do have feeling for Seth-kun..You're making me blush Kona-chan..

Konata: Oo..Tsukasa I am so proud of you..

*sudden a big mean looking guy appears in front of Konata and Tsukasa*

Bully: You two girls!!!!!

Seth *Starts to wake up by the yelling of the bully* Huh? What the..Whats going on..?

Tsukasa: Who..Who..Are you..?

Bully: Heh heh..That's not important. You two give me your lunch money NOW!!!..

Konata: No way..*Kicks the bully knocking him down*

Bully: *Gets right back up* Pretty amazing girl but that's useless.

Seth: *Seeing this gets up and stands in front of the Konata and Tsukasa* Hey you leave them alone!!!

Bully: Why should I?

Seth: Because I tell everyone that you got beaten by a girl. Than everyone can laugh and point at you..

Bully: Ahh..Eh..Fine..I never want to see the likes of you people ever again.. *Leaves*

Seth: Serves you right..Tuh..Stupid sexist. Girls can kick as much butt than any boy can. *Looks to them* Are you two ok..

Konata: Yeah..Thank you. So you played that game too..

Seth: Wha?

Konata: Ya..Popotan right?

Seth: No just the anime...Wha..Wha..Wait..You played the game but. But..? Ahh never mind.. *Look to Tsukasa* are you ok Tsukasa-Chan

Tsukasa: y-y-ya I am. how you know my name?

Seth: *Smiles* Well duh we do sit next to each other remember?

Tsukasa: Y-Y-You got a point there. Yes I am okay Seth-kun.

Seth: *Blush* Good. I am glad you two are safe. Well *yawn* talk to you two later. I need to get more sleep before class starts.. *Gets back to his seat and takes a nap* ZZZ

Konata: Wow. I didn't expect Seth to do that..

Tsukasa: Yeah I know Kona-chan he help us...*Softy* *Blush* Thank you Seth-kun..

*Back to the presents*

Kagami: So he help you two with a bully. By blackmailing him?

Konata: Yup..But he didn't mean it. He uses that to help us with that bully. He kinda smart..

Kagami: Well from what you told me. He is kinda like you Konata..With the whole playing games and watching anime all night long. What next he studies the day right before a quiz too?

Konata: Maybe? But also when he asks Tsukasa if she is okay..

Kagami: What?

Konata: I saw that he was blushing..

Kagami: Than that means. He got a crush on Tsukasa also..

Konata: You are correct kagami..

Kagami: I can't not believe this is actually happening. I never expect Tsukasa to fall in love and mostly that a boy actually falls in love with her. so that why Tsukasa was cooking so late. making chocolates for him for Valentines day's when are you going to give Seth the chocolate Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: I was thinking of giving Seth-kun the chocolates after school.

Konata: Good idea Tsukasa..That will give you a lot of flags points?

Tsukasa: Flags points?

Kagami: Konata this is real life. Not one of your dating Sims..

Konata: Oh come on Kagamin I was just saying..

Kagami: Whatever Konata..

Konata: You just do not get Kagamin..

Kagami: Hmm..I wonder if I can see if he is here..

Konata: well. Maybe he is sleeping at his desk like he always is..

Kagami: You said he sits next to Tsukasa right?

Konata: *Nods her head* Yes..

Kagami: *looks to towards tsukasa desk* So if that's Tsukasa desk. Let's see..*See Seth sleeping* is that him. The one with the mid length dark brown hair.

Konata: Yeah that him..

Kagami: I go talk to him..

konata: Good luck with that Kagami..

Tsukasa: Have a fun talk with Seth-kun sis. Do not worry he is very sweet..

*Kagami walks to Seth and gets to him*

Kagami: So your Seth..

Seth: ZZZZZZ

Kagami: I should wake him up...HEY SETH WAKE UP!!!

Seth: What..Wha..Who..What..I didn't do it. That chocolate been mine. I didn't steal it..

Kagami: Calm down. Calm down Seth..

Seth: Huh..How you know my name?

Kagami: My friend Konata told me and also my sister Tsukasa.. My name is Kagami.

Seth: Oh is nice to meet you Kagami as you know my name is Seth. So your friend Konata is the long blue haired girl right?

Kagami: Right. And is nice to meet you too Seth.

Seth: So Tsukasa is your sister..?

Kagami: Yes.

Seth: Hmm..*Looks to Kagami to Tsukasa a few times* Wait are you two twins?

Kagami: Huh!?...How. How can you know..?

Seth: Well. I can tell and that I am a twin myself. So I know these things..

Kagami: Are you kidding!!?

Seth: Nope I am not. I got a twin sister back at home in the U.S.

Kagami: Really! So your fraternal twins like me and Tsukasa besides being the different gender part.

Seth: Yup..That is right..Kagami.

Kagami: So your saying your from the U.S how did you learn some of that Japanese than..?

Seth: Well I had read so much manga and watch so many anime I got the hang of it...Kinda

Kagami: You got to be kidding me?

Seth: Nope I am not. But I am not perfect at it. Just at the basic things..

Kagami: Well your doing a good job at it.

Seth: *Smiles* Thank you.

Kagami: Wait a second..*To herself* Didn't Konata said something of twins marrying other twins..Ya she did. Maybe she may be right. Than that might means. Who knows?. It could happen..

Seth: What are you thinking about Kagami?

Kagami: Oh nothing...

Seth: Ok?

Kagami: So Tsukasa is right you are sweet.

Seth: Wait..Tsukasa-chan said that..*Blush* Awesome....

Kagami: Opps..Yeah..She did. So Seth. Sorry to ask but are you. What I mean do you have a crush with Tsukasa?

Seth: *Blush* I am not going to lie to you Kagami..Yes I am..

Kagami: So it is true...

Seth: But can you promise me..

Kagami: What?

Seth: Promise me you won't tell Tsukasa-Chan.

Kagami: But why?

Seth: Becuase..I..I want to say it to her. I want to say I love her to her on my own..

Kagami: Are you sure Seth?

Seth: Yes. Yes I am. Saying these three words "I love you" is the most important for a boy to say to a girl and more important on Valentines day.

Kagami: *Smiles* Sure. I promise Seth.

Seth: Thank you Kagami.

Kagami: Its no problem Seth. Will I get to get back to them ok..

Seth: Ya sure. I talk to you later..

*Kagami leaves to the other girls*

Konata: So Kagami how was talking to Seth huh?

Kagami: It was great Konata..you are right Tsukasa he is sweet..

Tsukasa: See didn't I told you sis. Seth-kun is one of the sweetest boys that are out there..

Kagami: Yeah.

Konata: So Kagami did you find out anything about Seth?

Tsukasa: *Blush* Ya sis. Please tell me what you found out about Seth-kun?

Kagami: Well he is from the U.S. .. he is a fraternal twin with a twin sister. and that's it.

Konata: Heh..Heh..I knew it. that means that Tsuaksa will marry Seth. because Twins marries other twins like I said before.

Tsukasa: *Blush* Kona-chan stop your making me blush.

Konata: And he is also from America. even better..Tsukasa Like I said I am proud of you.

Tsukasa: *Blush even more* Come on Kona-chan please stop.

*The bell rings*

Kagami: Ohh..I have to get to my classroom. See you three later.

*Kagami leaves*

Konata: Poor Kagami..She has to be in another classroom.

Tsukasa: Yeah..Poor sis..

Kuroi: Ok class get to your seats class has started.

Konata: I hope you have fun sitting next to Seth today Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: *Blush* Y-Ya..

*Everyone gets to their seats*

Seth: *Still sleeping* ZZZZ

Tsukasa: *Notice Seth is still sleeping* *To herself* if Seth-kun is still sleeping he going to be in trouble by . I got to wake him..*To Seth* S-S-Seth-kun..Seth-kun please wake up. If you don't you get in trouble by .. Please wake up..

Seth: ZZZZZZ

Kuroi: So class today is... That noise ..It sounds like someone is sleeping..Izumi are you sleeping in class again?

Konata: No teach not this time.

Tsukasa: *Still trying to wake up Seth* Come on Seth-kun wake up please.

Kuroi: Hmm..Than who? *Looks around the class and see Seth sleeping* SETH!! WAKE UP!!

Seth: *Still sleeping* ZZZZ

Kuroi: You too huh? *Walks towards Seth* *Sees Tsukasa is trying to wake him*

Tsukasa: Please do not punish Seth-kun.

Kuroi: Do not worry Tsukasa I am not but I am going to wake him up. I know how to handle this.. *To Seth* WAKE UP YOU!!*Hits him with her attendance book*

Seth: What..Huh..Ouch that hurt?

Kuroi: There we go..

Tsukasa: Thank you for not punishing Seth-kun .

Kuroi: Tsukasa..You know I won't hmm..What is this about. Do you have a crush towards Seth huh?

Tsukasa: *Blush* Well..Um..*Speechless*

Kuroi: I can see it..Well whatever..*Gets back to her desk* So as I was about to say. Today is Valentines day. Where you girls give chocolates to the boys you like. or to your friends. I can already see that there are some crushes in this classroom. but I am not going to say it...

*Later at lunchtime*

*The four girls Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and also Kagami since she goes in their homeroom to see them are taking to talking other.

Kagami: Your kidding right Konata?

Konata: No I am not Kagami..Tsukasa was trying to wake up Seth but she couldn't so hits him with her attendance book. It was priceless..

Kagami: Poor Seth. Well that's a warning of sleeping in class. Nice try trying to wake him up Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: Thanks sis.

Miyuki: Sorry. But isn't Seth-san the one with the dark brown mid-length hair and dark brown eyes right?

Konata: That's right Miyuki-san why?

Miyuki: Well isn't that him all by himself at his desk?

Kagami: Yeah..That him. Why is he all by himself. One of us should ask him to eat with us. I will just feel bad if he just eats there alone..

*They all look at Tsukasa*

Tsukasa: *Blush* Wha..Why are you all looking at me..

kagami: Well you are the one who loves him Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: *Still blushing* Yea..But sis..

Kagami: Than you should be the one to ask him Tsukasa..

Konata: yeah!!! Go for it girl!!!!

Tsukasa: Well ok sis..Ok Kona-chan I can do it. *Gets up and starts walking to Seth's desk*

Konata: good luck Tsukasa!!!!!

*Tsukasa gets to Seth*

Tsukasa: *Blush* Umm..Ah..Hi Seth-kun.

Seth: Hmm..*smiles* Hi Tsukasa-Chan. Do you need something?

Tsukasa: Umm..Well...D-D-Do you want to sit with me and my friends?

Seth: Ahh..Sure ok thank you Tsukasa-Chan.

Tsuaksa: *Still blushing* Really..Ok..It's..No problem.

Seth: *Smiles* *Gets up* Well lets go..Ok

Tsukasa: Y-Yeah..

*Tsukasa takes Seth to the desk where her and her friends eats*

Tsukasa: Hello everyone I am back. And I bought Seth-kun with me. Seth-kun this is my Friends..*Points to Konata* You remember her right?

Seth: Yea..Nice to see you again Konata.

Konata: Same to you too. So what games do you play huh?

Seth: Well..Umm..I play action games mostly. But also I play anime based games. But also I play many different games..

Konata: Soo your a hardcore gamer!!

Seth: Yeah I am. Plays video games all the time. But also I watch anime..And read manga you know..

Konata: Yeah I know awesome. So what kind of anime you watch..Huh..Huh..And what video games you-

Kagami: Ok that enough Konata.

Konata: Oh come on Kagamin I was just asking what games he plays..

Tsukasa: That my sis Kagami..You met her just today in the morning.

Seth: Yeah..Nice to see you again Kagami.

Kagami: Same to you too Seth.

Tsukasa: Hehe..Also the one with the long pink hair and glasses is Miyuki.

Seth: hello It Is nice to meet you Miyuki.

Miyuki: It's nice to meet you too Seth-san.

*Seth and Tsuaksa sits at their seats.*

Konata: So Seth did you tell-...

Kagami: *Puts her hand over Konata's mouth* Can you excuse us for a second?

*Kagami bring Konata to another part of the classroom*

Kagami: *Lets go of Konata's mouth*

Konata: Hey what was that about Kagamin.

Kagami: Konata I..?

Konata: Yeah?..

Kagami: I promise Seth that he be the one to tell Tsuaksa that he loves her.

Konata: But why?..Tsukasa already has an idea of it.

Kagami: Yeah an idea but she doesn't really know. Can you not tell her for both me and Seth?

Konata: *Smiles* Sure Kagami.

Kagami: Thank you Konata. So lets get back to them ok?

Konata: *Nods her head* Yeah.

*They get back to the others*

Kagami: Sorry about that. Did we miss anything?

Tsukasa: No not really sis but Yuki-Chan had to go the Library to return a book that she almost forgot to return.

Kagami: Oh Miyuki.

Konata: That our Miyuki for you. She is so moe.

Seth: Moe?

Kagami: Oh it's nothing Seth. It's just Konata's anime talk.

Seth: Well ok than.

kagami: So Seth?

Seth: Yea Kagami?

Kagami: What kind of lunch do you bring anyways?

Seth: Umm..Well..I just really bring a sandwich of any type and a can of ginger ale..

Kagami: What kind of sandwich did you bring today?

Seth: Well today I made a baloney and cheese sandwich with hot sauce and those hot Jalapeño slices on them also with mustard.. I call it the Seth special!!!!

Kagami: Ooook than!?. But don't your mouth like you know feel burning hot..

Seth: oh..Kagami..Kagami..Kagami..those doesn't affect me. I had eating so much of those kinds of food I build up immunity to it..

Kagami: You got to be kidding?

Seth: Ok I am a little.

Konata: *Thinking* Hmm...You know I can add that to the menu at my part-time job...can I Seth?. can I add your Seth special to the menu please?

Seth: Job?..Whatever..Yeah you can Konata..people would love it at the place you work at.

Kagami: Wait Konata do not tell me that for your Cosplay Cafe job menu?

Konata: Yup!!!

Seth: Hold on!!! You work at a..a...

Konata: That right Seth. A Cosplay Cafe!!!!

Seth: But..But..Wait a min..Awesome you can really get on the menu of it right?

Konata: Will I can. But I am not really sure of they will accept it.

Seth: Oh..I hope they do..

Kagami: Ok you two calm down..

Seth: Oh yeah sorry about that Kagami.

Konata: Oh come on Kagamin we were just having a talk.

Seth: But anyways how is that place anyways?

Tsukasa: Well me..Kagami..and Miyuki went there. It was fun. And the place look great.

Seth: Really Tsukasa-chan..Hmmm..You think I can check it out later.

Konata: Yeah sure and maybe..*Whispers to Seth* Maybe you and Tsuaksa can have a date there?

Seth: *Blush* Ahh..Umm..*Whispers to Konata* Ok that's good with me. can you safe a spot for me and Tsuaksa-Chan today?

Konata: *Whispers back* Yeah no problem. I try my best to get you two a spot ok?

Seth: *Whispers back* Ok thank you Konata..I am really thankful.

Konata: *Whispers back* Your welcome.

Kagami: Hey!!! What are you two talking about.?

Konata and Seth: *At the same time* Nothing...

Kagami: Hmm..Ok than...*To Tsukasa softly* Tsukasa tell Seth to meet him at the front of the school after school.

Tsukasa: *To Kagami softly* Oh yeah..Thanks sis.. *To Seth* *Blushing* Umm..Ahh..Umm..Seth-kun?..Seth-kun?

Seth: Yeah what is it Tsukasa-Chan?

Tsuaksa: Umm..Ahh..Can you meet me at the front of the school after school please?

Seth: Yeah sure..*Smiles* Of course I will Tsukasa-Chan.

Tsukasa: *Blushing* *Smiles* *Happy* Oh thanks Seth-kun.

Seth: Its no problem Tsuaksa-Chan.

Konata: *To Kagami softly* I am so proud of Tsukasa..Kagami..I really am..

Kagami: *To Konata softly* Yeah yeah..I got it all ready Konata *To everyone*..Hmm..I wonder how Miyuki is doing.

*Meanwhile at the Library*

Miyuki: Excuse me ms. Librarian?

Librarian: Yes how can I help you?

Miyuki: I would like to return this book if you may?

Librarian: Sure I can..*Takes the book* Lets see..*Opens the book and takes the card* Oh dear..

Miyuki: What's wrong Ms.?

Librarian: This book is a week over due. I am sorry dear but there is a fee..

Miyuki: Ahhhhh..Not again..Sorry..Sorry..

Librarian: It's okay dear. But the fee is 750 yen.

Miyuki: Ok..Here you go Ms...*Give her the money*

Librarian: Thank you dear. have a good day.

Miyuki: Thank you Ms..And you too.. *Starts to walk back to the others*

*Back to the others*

Seth: I bet Miyuki is fine. What you think tsukasa-Chan?

Tsukasa: Same here.

Kagami: Yeah I know for sure she is fine.

Konata: She could of done something clumsy?

Kagami: Oh come on konata you really think so.

Konata: Yeah!!!

*Miyuki comes back*

Miyuki: Sorry everyone..

Kagami: Oh it's ok Miyuki..So what happen?

Miyuki: Well yes. Well I told Tsukasa-san that I went to return a book?

Kagami: Yeah we got that part..

Miyuki: Well. I mistaken that it was really a week due so I had to pay them back for the late fee..

Kagami: Oh Miyuki..I hope it wasn't that much.

Miyuki: No not really it was just 750 yen. I try to remember next time.

Kagami: You do not have to push yourself too hard to remember ok.

Miyuki: Yeah your right Kagami-san.

Kagami: Oh Seth?

Seth: Yeah?

Kagami: Well I know your into video games. But how did you got into anime and manga?

Seth: Oh that's a great question. well you see Kagami..when I couldn't get any new games to rent because of the lack money.. I somehow got into anime..But also I remember of the old anime shows I watch when I was like 7 or 8 years old. I really got into anime just all of a sudden with all the great anime that was out there so I watch more and more and more. Than also I got into manga so now is both anime and manga plus I got some games of animes..so really Kagami it just happen.

kagami: I see. And that means your like konata? Playing video games and watching anime and reading manga all the time.

Konata: Hey what that suppose to mean Kagamin?

Kagami: Oh nothing Konata..

Seth: Well I do not all the time. I like to walk and play around outside for awhile.

Kagami: Well that good to hear I guess.

*The bell rings*

Kagami: Well lunch is over. I see guys later.

Konata: Yeah see you later Kagami.

Miyuki: See you later Kagami-san.

Tsukasa: Talk to you later sis.

Seth: See yea later Kagami.

Kagami: Yeah ok..See you all later.

*Kagami leaves*

Seth: Well we better get to our seats..*Goes to his desk*

Tsukasa: Oh before I go here you go Kona-chan a friendship chocolate. *give Konata the friendship chocolate*

Konata: Thank you Tsukasa..Remember to give the chocolate to Seth. I bet he will love it mostly because your such a great awesome cook.

Tsukasa: *Blush* Yeah..Thank you Kona-Chan. Also here you go Yuki-Chan I made you a friendship chocolate too. *Give Miyuki the friendship chocolate*

Miyuki: Thank you Tsukasa-san.

tsukasa: your welcome yuki-chan.

Kuroi: You girls please get to your seat ok.

Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki: Sorry *they get to their seats*

Kuroi: Well okay class. Today we have a test.

konata: Oh come on teach. Why?

Kuroi: Well Izumi..I feel like this class needed a test today. So quit your wining Izumi.

Konata: Aww..Teach?

Seth: *To himself* Oh no!!! I didn't study. Darn gaming and watching anime all night..Hmm..I could pass as long is not hard or its math I hate math. But I really hate world history. too bad there is no U.S history seeing this is Japan.

Konata: *To herself* How could teach do this to me. Giving out a surprise test like that. If I had known I would of study darn.

Tsukasa: *To herself* *Worrying* Oh no...oh no. What I am going to do?. I couldn't study. I should of ask Kagami to help me..Awwww oh no..

Kuroi: Well class here is your test..*Give the entire student their test and gets back to her desk* Well enjoy and have fun with it. and do not forget work hard.

Seth: *To himself* Darn...Darn. Darn it.. I can't do this. Is world history. DARN YOU WORLD HISTORY!!!!

Tsuaksa: *To herself* *Worrying* I think I won't to be able to do this. It looks so hard...I should of got kagami to help me study.

Konata: *To herself* Ehh..Darn this looks hard. I should of study but I didn't know this would happen today. I wonder how Miyuki is doing. *Looks to Miyuki* Wow Miyuki-san is doing this like she know all the answers..Miyuki-san is so amazing at things like these. *Looks back to her paper* Why does it have to be this hard?

*30 Min later*

Kuroi: Okay class times up. Hand me all your test ok.

*everyone give their test*

Kuroi: Thank you class. I will begin correct them now but here is some work while I do.

Everyone: Awwww...

*50 Min later*

Kuroi: Ok class I be passing your test back now enjoy. *Give all their students their test back*

Konata: *To Tsuaksa* So Tsukasa how did you do on the test?

Tsukasa: Oh Kona-Chan. I got pretty good score..Umm..A.. about you Kona-chan?

Konata: I got a good score. of a 78..

Tsukasa: WOW!! Kona-chan you did great.

Konata: How can I say?. I am just pretty good at this. but I bet Miyuki got a perfect 100.

Tsukasa: Yeah you are right Kona-chan..miyuki sure is smart. hmm...*Thinking*

Konata: What is it Tsukasa..Oh..You want to know what Seth got huh?

Tsukasa: Ahh..Umm..Yeah Kona-Chan. Do you want to see to.

Konata: Sure why not Tsukasa.

*They go to see Seth*

Tsukasa: *Blush* Umm...H-H-Hi Seth-kun

Seth: Oh hi there tsukasa-Chan. Hi Konata.

konata: Hey there Seth.

Seth: Do you two need something?

Konata: Oh no nothing like that. But can you tell us what you got in the test?

Seth: Oh yeah..The test. Well I got. Well

Tsukasa: Yeah Seth-kun you got?

Seth: I got a 70

Tsuaksa: Oh..That's one more than mine.

Seth: So we were close to each other..

Konata: *Softly* Yeah but not just your by your scores.

Seth: What was that..?

Konata: Oh nothing

Seth: Ok?..So Konata what you got huh?

Konata: I got a score 78.

Seth: Wow!!! You did better than me and Tsukasa..Good job.

Konata: Its was no problem Seth..

Seth: Oh Konata..

Konata: Yeah?

Seth: *Whispers to her* Here's my cell phone number. Call me when you got it ready?

Konata: *Whispers back* Oh right. Don't worry Seth. I get it done for both you and Tsukasa.

Seth: *Whispers back* Thank you.

Kuroi: Well class. Today is over. I hope you all have a great Valentines day.

*Kagami comes in*

Kagami: Hi guys.

Konata: Hi there Kagami.

Tsukasa: Hi sis.

Seth: Hello Kagami..But sorry I need to get ready to go..Oh and Tsukasa-Chan.

Tsukasa: Y-Y-Yeah Seth-kun.

Seth: I see you at the front of the school k.

Tsukasa: *blush* Ah..Y-Yes Seth-kun I see you there.

*Seth leaves*

Tsuaksa: Oh..Kagami I am so scared. What happens if he says no. Or. or something worse happens.

Kagami: Clam down Tsukasa..Everything will be all right. I know for sure everything will go right ok.

Tsukasa: Really? You thank so sis?

Kagami: Yeah and to make sure I and Konata be right behind you.

Konata: Oh..Sorry I can't I need get to my part-time job sorry.

Kagami: Konata come on..

Konata: Sorry Kagami but I need to. See you later. *Konata leaves to her part-time job place*

Kagami: That Konata..She makes me so mad at times. All well. But don't worry I be right there for you Tsukasa ok.

Tsukasa: Yeah..Thank you sis..

Kagami: It's no problem Tsukasa..Now lets go ok.

Tsukasa: *blush* *smiles* yeah lets go Kagami.

*Meanwhile to the front of the school with Seth*

Seth: Hmm..I wonder what's taken Tsukasa-Chan so long. All well I wait as long as I need to.

Konata: *Gets to Seth* Hey Seth!!!

Seth: Oh Konata..Hi there

Konata: Ok Seth I am ready for the mission A.K.A the date.

Seth: Ahh..*Blush* Oh great. Do Tsuaksa or Kagami know about it.

Konata: Nope they got no idea..

Seth: Awesome job Konata. So the objections are 1. Get me and Tsuaksa a spot at your cosplay cafe.. Step 2 well umm it well just come up. You got it Konata.

Konata: Yes Sir. But Seth you think it will work.

Seth: Of course Konata..And with you helping me is pretty much going to happen.

Konata: Yeah your right. Well I got to go. I call you when we are ready ok.

Seth: Yeah sure Konata and good luck and thanks.

Konata: Its no problem Seth.

*Konata leaves to the cosplay cafe she works at*

Seth: Well I am so happy that konata is helping. She is going to be a big help.

*Tsukasa and Kagami are at the front door of the school*

Kagami: Ok Tuskasa here we are. Remember I be right behind you.

Tsukasa: I am still a bit scare sis..

Kagami Do not worry Tsukasa ok..This is your Chance. Your first love ok.

Tsukasa: Yeah sis. I can do this. *Goes to Seth*

Kagami: Good luck Tsuaksa!!!!

*Tsukasa gets to Seth*

Tsukasa: *Blushing* H-Hi..S-S-Seth-kun

Seth: Hi there Tsuaksa-Chan. So you wanted to meet me here like you said?

Tsukasa: *Still blushing* Y-Yeah..Umm..Ahh..S-S-Seth-kun?

Seth: Yeah Tsukasa-Chan.

Tsuaksa: *Still blushing* I-I-I made you some Valentines chocolate. *Shows Seth the chocolate*

Seth: *Smile* *Blush* Ahh..Thank you so much Tsukasa-Chan. I love chocolate. Did you make it yourself?

Tsuaksa: Y-Y-Yes I did S-S-Seth-kun.

Seth: *Opens the box* Wow!!! Tsukasa-Chan is big and it looks like you did a amazing job on it too.

Tsukasa: T-Thank you.

Seth: Hmm..*Breaks a piece of it and eats it* WOW!!!! Tsukasa-Chan you did a excellent job..

Tsukasa: Do..Do..Do you like it Seth-kun?

Seth: *smiles* yeah I love it Tsuaksa-Chan.

Tsukasa: T-T-Thank you so much Seth-kun..Umm..Seth-kun..Can..Can..I..Can I ask you something?

Seth: Hmm..Yeah of course you can Tsukasa-Chan.

Tsukasa: Well..Umm..Ahh..Umm..Well...

Seth: It's okay tsukasa-Chan tell me.

Tsuaksa: Well..umm..umm..ahh..

Kagami: *Behind the wall near Seth and Tsukasa* *Softly* Come on Tsuaksa you can do it.

Seth: *Smile* *Puts his right hand on Tsukasa's right shoulder* Go ahead and tell me what it is?

Tsukasa: *hearing what kagami said* *to herself* Kagami is right I can do it. *Blush* *To Seth* S-S-Seth-kun..Would..Would you Be..Be..Be..My boyfriend?

Seth: Awww..*Blush* *Smiles* Tsukasa-chan..Yes..I would glad to be your boyfriend Tsukasa-Chan.

Tsuaksa: *Blushing bright red* Ohh..seth-kun..*hugs Seth* Seth-kun thank you so much Seth-kun thank you..

Seth: *Put his arms around Tsuaksa* *Smile* thank you. You too Tsukasa-Chan.

Tsukasa: *Still blushing* seth-kun..I-I love you.

Seth: *Blushing* I love you too Tsukasa-Chan.

*They both give a big heart-warming hug*

Tsuaksa: *Blushing* *Smile* Thank you Seth-kun..You made me so happy.

Kagami: *At the same spot* Great job Tsukasa..I know you be happy with Seth..*Smiles* Tsukasa I am very proud of you.

*Seth's cell phone starts to ring*

Seth: Oh..Sorry tsuaksa I need to answer this ok.

Tsukasa: Sure.

*Seth goes to another part of the school*

Seth: *Gets his cell phone and answers it* Hello Konata is this you?

Konata: Hey Seth. Yes it's me Konata..So how did it went.

Seth: It went well.. How about you..?

Konata: yup!! I got you two a spot. But really no one came today so that why.

Seth: So you mean!?

Konata: Yup just you, Tsukasa..and myself. But?

Seth: But what Konata?

Konata: I think Kagami might be there hiding.

Seth: Well if she is. That okay with me. I understand her. She is Tsukasa's older twin sister.

Konata: Yeah..Well I see you guys here.

Seth: Yeah..Ok Konata.

Konata: You know how to get here right?

Seth: No not really.

Konata: This is how..*Tells Seth how to get there* And that it.

Seth: Thank you Konata.

Konata: Yeah no problem Seth. See you here.

*Konata hangs up*

Seth: Ok than.. *Gets back to Tsuaksa* Hey Tsuaksa-Chan.

Tsukasa: Yes Seth-kun?

Seth: Can I take you to somewhere?

Kagami: *Hearing that* What's this?

Tsuaksa: Well..Ummm..

Kagami: *Softly to Tsuaksa* Yes go Tsuaksa I be right behind you.

Tsuaksa: *Hearing Kagami* *Smiles* Yeah sure Seth-kun.

Seth: Good to hear..Tsukasa-chan hold my hand ok?

Tsukasa: *blush* Y-Yeah

Seth: *Holds her hand* NOW!!! Lets go!!! *starts to run*

Tsukasa: *Runs with Seth while holding his hand* Ahh..Do not go fast Seth-kun.

*Seth and Tsuaksa leaves to where Seth is taking Tsukasa*

Kagami: *Gets to the spot where Seth and Tsukasa were.* Hey you two....Wait up. Darn.. *Starts to run following Seth and Tsukasa while not to get spotted by Seth*

*Seth and Tsukasa get to the place at the front door.*

Tsukasa: *Still holding Seth's hand* Umm Seth-kun..This place. I think I been here before..

Seth: Really? Well lets see Tsuaksa.. *Opens the door*

Konata: *Wearing a cosplay outfit* Hey you two.

Tsukasa: Kona-chan!? Wait this is Kona-chan part-time job the cosplay cafe place.

Konata: That's right. So how are you two love-birds doing huh?

Tsukasa: *Blush* You know already Kona-chan? Well yeah Seth is my boyfriend.

Konata: I see. You two make such a happy Couple together.

Tsukasa: *Blush* Kona-Chan. Your making me blush again.

Seth: *Blush* Also me..Konata..

Konata: Well. How I can I say. I love to make you two blush. So let me take you two love-birds to your seats.

Seth: *Blush* Yes please.

Tsukasa: *Blush* Thank you Kona-chan

*Meanwhile Kagami gets to the front of the building*

Kagami: *Getting a breath after running so much* Ahh..Finally I made it..Ahhh..They went in this building..Ahhh.. Wait a min I know this place..No..No..It is that cosplay cafe that Konata works at. I knew she was behind this. I just knew it..

*Back them to them*

Konata: So are you two love-birds done holding hands or what?

Seth and Tsukasa: *Blush* Ohhh..*They let go than sit down*

Tsukasa: Umm..kona-chan..Where Patty is aren't she working today.

Konata: I am not sure. I heard that she couldn't make it.

Tsukasa: She must be sick or something just came up.

konata: Ya..I think that to Tsukasa. So what do you two want hmm...?

Tsuaksa: hmm..curry will be good.

Konata: Ok Tsuaksa..and you Seth..

Seth: Umm...Ahhh..Ummmm..

Konata: Come on Seth pick something.

Seth: Hot and spicy ramen please.

Konata: So your really into the spicy food like in lunch. What drinks you two want.?

Seth and Tsuaksa: *At the same time* Ginger ale please..

Konata: What the...Yes..Yes..I got it. But that was odd. Well I go get your orders ready.

Seth: Thank you Konata.

Tsukasa: Yeah thank you Kona-chan.

Konata: No problem you two..

*Konata leaves to a part of the cafe*

Kagami: *Gets to the door* Konata..Konata..

Konata: Huh..*Looks to the door*..Is that you Kagamin?

Kagami: Of course it's me Konata..Get over here. I need to talk to you.

Konata: Well ok Kagami. *Gets to Kagami* Yes kagami.

Kagami: Did you and Seth plan this!?

Konata: YUP!! Me and Seth plan this all along but this is the only thing we plan. but....

Kagami: But what Konata?

Konata: I added in some things to this. The perfect day of love. come Kagami and Watch. Sneak and get behind the curtains and watch what going to happen.

Kagami: I got a bad feeling about this but ok..*Sneakily goes behind the curtains.*

Konata: Right!!! Time to give them their food and than my master plan will be in play. *Grabs the food and drinks of the order of Seth and Tsuaksa*

*Gets to Seth and Tsuaksa*

Konata: Ok you two love-birds here's your order *Give them their orders*

Seth: *Blush* Thank you Konata

Tsuaksa: *Blush* Thank you Kona-chan

Konata: Well I leave you two lovers alone.

Tsukasa: Where are you going Kona-chan.

Konata: Oh it's nothing Tsukasa.. *Leaves*

Seth: Well lets eat.

Tsukasa: *Nods her head* Yeah

*Konata gets to behind the certain where Kagami is*

Kagami: So Konata..What are you thinking of doing huh?

Konata: Oh Kagamin..Just watch and see. This is going to be a special day for Seth and Tsuaksa..For this is the day of love!!!..And today is special because of this day. Valentines day!!!!!

Kagami: Oh boy Konata..I really have a bad feeling about this..

Konata: Nonsense Kagamin..NOW!!!!!

Kagami: NOW what Konata?

Konata: *Climbing up to the stage lights* NOW is the time to put in play my master plan!!!!!

Kagami: You got to be kidding me konata?

Konata: Nope!!! This is for real kagami!!! *Grabs a mic* Tsuaksa..Seth are you two lovers having a great time.

Seth: What the...*Smiles* Yeah we are right Tsukasa-Chan?

Tsukasa: Yeah..I am having a good time Kona-chan..

Konata: Well than today is just going to get better for you two. For today is the day of love. Today is Valentines day you two will see the love each other have with...

kagami: Konata don't tell me...

Konata: *To Kagami* Yup!!!..*Puts the light on. The light has a shape of a heart with the color of pink flashing upon Seth and Tsukasa* You two will see the love each other have with a kiss!!!!..

Kagami: A-A-KISS!!!?

Seth: *Blush* A KISS!?

Tsuaksa: *Blush* A-A a KISS!?

Konata: That's right a kiss. What can be better than a kiss from lovers on Valentines day. The day of love.

Kagami: *Put her head thought the curtains to see Tsuaksa and Seth*

Konata: Come on you two lets see your love for each other.

Tsukasa: Kona-chan is right Seth-kun we have to *Blush* Kiss.

Seth: *Blush* Your right..

*They look at each other very lovely and a warm-hearted way*

Konata: NOW!!!! LETS US SEE THE LOVE OF THESE TWO LOVERS!!!!!!

Seth: *Blush* Are you ready for this Tsuaksa-Chan?

Tsukasa: *Blush* Yeah I am ready

Kagami: Are they really going to kiss..They..They are. They really are.

*Seth and Tsuaksa get closer to each other slowly*

Konata: *Jumps down next to kagami* Kagami you are about to see the magic of Valentines day.

Kagami: Ahh....I can not believe this is actually happening.

Konata: Well believe it kagami it is.

*Seth and Tsuaksa closes their eyes and about to kiss*

Konata: Here it comes Kagami..The kiss of two lovers.

*Seth and Tsukasa both blushing and having their eyes close finally kisses*

Konata: KAGAMI THEY DID IT!!!!THEY DID!!! THEY KISS..THEY KISS!!! Kagami?

kagami: *Crying tears of joy* I thought this day would never happen..

Konata: Kagami? Are you crying?

Kagami: No Konata I am not. I am crying tears of joy.

Konata: Why?

Kagami: I thought that this would never happen to Tsukasa but now seeing this..*Smiles* I guess it does huh? And you know Konata?

Konata: Yeah Kagami?

Kagami: If there is a boy for Tsukasa..I know there will be a boy out there for all of us you know?

Konata: Yeah your right Kagami..There is a boy for everyone of us. We just have to wait and see for ourselves.

Kagami: Konata..Thank you for all this. If you didn't do all this than I wouldn't had find out it's really possible..*Gives konata a big friend hug* Konata your my bestest friend ever.

Konata: Oh Kagami.. Your my bestest friend ever too. You and Tsukasa..Thank you. You two for hanging out with me all the time..

*Seth and Tsukasa stop kissing*

Seth: Tsukasa-Chan I love you.

Tsuaksa: I love you two Seth-kun

*They give each other a heart-warming hug*

*Konata and Kagami goes on the stage*

Kagami: *In a happy voice* Tsukasa!!!

Tsukasa: Kagami!! Kona-chan!!!!

Konata: Tsuaksa!! Seth!! That was a great kiss you two did. Really

Seth and Tsuaksa: *At the same time* Thank you! *Goes up the stage*

kagami: I think we all learn something today.

Tsukasa: What's that sis.

Kagami: We saw what friendship and love is really is. On this special day. On Valentines day..

Konata: Your right Kagami.

Seth: Yeah!! You are.

Tsukasa: I agree with you sis.

*They all did a group friend hug*

Kagami: So Konata..Do you think this is the magic of Valentines day. Love and friendship.

Konata: Yeah..I am sure it is..

*They all get out of the hug*

Seth: Well we all should get back home huh?

Kagami: Yeah we should. Today was a big day. Mostly for you two Seth and Tsukasa.

Seth: Yeah

Tsukasa: Yeah.

*They get to the front of the building also Konata got her normal clothes back on*

Seth: Thank you everyone.

Kagami: So we have to get home now Seth.. But Seth where do you live anyways?

Seth: Oh I live near Konata.

Kagami: No way!?

Konata: Really Seth? How can you know?

Seth: Well when I get up in the morning I always hear your voice when your going to school Konata.

Konata: Oh I see. How close though?

Seth: About five houses away.

Konata: I see..

Seth: Well Kagami..Tsukasa-Chan...I see you two later.. And Tsukasa-Chan..

Tsukasa: Yeah..Seth-kun.

Seth: *Gives Tsukasa a hug* *Smiles* Thank you for today it was great.

Tsukasa: *Blush* Yeah..Same to you too..

Seth: Well bye Tsuaksa-Chan...Bye Kagami..

Konata: Bye Tsukasa..bye Kagami.

Tsukasa: Bye Seth-kun..Bye Kona-chan

Kagami: Bye Seth. bye Konata

*Seth and Konata went to their way and Kagami and Tsukasa went theirs.*

*To Seth and Konata*

Seth: Oh Konata..

Konata: Yes Seth.

Seth: *Give Konata a friend hug* Thank you for the big help Konata.

Konata: It was no problem I did it for you and Tsukasa..and Kagami I guess.

Seth: *Lets go of Konata and They go back walking* So Konata..

Konata: Ya?

Seth: You four girls. you...Tsukasa-chan..Kagami..and Miyuki are really great best friends huh?

Konata: Yeah we are.

Seth: Konata can you promise me this..

Konata: What Seth?

Seth: Always stay friends with them okey..I know for sure they are very important to you and the same to them for you.

Konata: How did you know that?

Seth: I know these things very well.. So you promise?

Konata: Yeah I promise

Seth: Thanks. Just remember who are your true friends are ok?

Konata: Yeah...I will Seth.

Seth: Good *Smiles* *They made it to Seth's house* Here we are. Well see you tomorrow Konata ok?

Konata: Yeah see you tomorrow Seth.. Have a good night.

Seth: You too Konata.

*Konata leaves to her house*

*Meanwhile to Kagami and Tsukasa inside their house*

Kagami: So Tsukasa how was that kiss huh?

Tsukasa: *Blush* Well..Umm..It felted great.

Kagami: *Smiles*.. Are you happy that Seth is your boyfriend?

Tsukasa: Yeah I really am Kagami.

Kagami: That's good to hear. I am so proud of you Tsukasa..You finally got a boyfriend.

Tsukasa: Thank you Kagami..But sis.

Kagami: Yeah Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Thank you for helping me *Gives Kagami a hug*

Kagami: *Smiles* I was just happy to help you Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: Yeah..But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't had been able to ask Seth-kun..

Kagami: Oh Tsukasa..I know for sure that you did it yourself too..

Tsukasa: Thanks sis.

Kagami: Well we should get to bed we all had a big day.

Tsukasa: Yeah..Good night sis

Kagami: good night Tsukasa.

*They get to each rooms*

Tsukasa: I can't wait to see Seth-kun again. *Goes to sleep*

*Seth in his room laying on his bed*

Seth: Ahh..Today was the best Valentines day ever..Tsukasa is a very sweet and kind hearted girl I am glad she is my girlfriend. I wonder what tomorrow will bring when I see her again *Goes to sleep*

*To Konata when she just gets in to her house *

Sojiro: Konata where have you been all day?

Konata: I was helping my friend Tsuaksa.

Sojiro: I see. She is your friend.. She is one of the twin of shine maidens that came to our house before right?

Konata: That's right. She is the one with the short hair.

Sojiro: Ok..So what did she needed help on..

Konata: Well. To get a boyfriend and to show her that they really love each other with a kiss.

Sojiro: I see. I see. So how did it went.

Konata: It went well dad. And also they did kiss..

Sojiro: You must have felt very happy. To help your friend like that Konata?

Konata: Yeah..I felt great..

Sojiro: That's my girl..

Konata: Hey dad where's Yutaka?

Sojiro: Yutaka went to bed already.

Konata: Ok than. Well I be in my room

Sojiro: Ok..And Konata.

Konata: yeah dad.

Sojiro: Good job on helping your friend.

Konata: Thank you Dad. *Leaves to her room* Well I should play some online gaming for the rest of the night. *Starts to play the game* I wonder how things are going to be like with Tsukasa being with Seth. well I just have to wait and see. *She play her game for the rest of the night*

THE END!!!!!!!!

I do not own Lucky star and it's character they are owned by Kagami Yoshimizu (Awesome job on this awesome series)  
the original character Seth (myself) is well of course is own by me because it is me LOL XDD

I think I need to improve on kagami. Well if you people have any tips please tell me ok as this my first fan fiction also I am making a sequel to this but there be chapter next time…sorry for this story being so long.


End file.
